


Sincerely, Me

by wildekinder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, also maybe sometimes str8, but we're all gay over here, major character death but not the action of them dying just past tense deaths, probably real gay, we ship all ships over here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: A collection of songs with lyrics changed to reflect the POVs of characters like Madi, Clarke, Lexa, etc. Mostly alternate universes, occasionally canon.





	Sincerely, Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa is dead, sorry. Aden and Madi are Clexa's children.

In this album, there's a picture  
Of the ladies at my grandma's  
You can tell it's from the wedding  
By the smile on their face  
There is Aden, just a baby  
His first birthday, Halloween  
If it happened on this block  
My mother was there

Every day I came home  
She'd make sure I did my homework  
She could barely write her name  
But even so  
She would stare at the paper and tell me  
"Bos, Madi,  
Let's review  
Why don't you tell me everything you know?"

In this album there's a picture  
Of my mother in Ton DC,  
She is sitting by her sister  
Unsmililng, black and white  
I wonder what she's thinking  
Does she know that she'll be leaving  
For the city on a cold dark night?

And on the day they ran  
Did she dream of endless summer?  
Did her sister have a plan?  
Or did they just go?  
Did somebody sit her down and say  
"Alexa, get ready  
To leave behind everything you know."  
Everything I know  
What do I know?

In this folder there's a picture  
Of my preschool graduation  
With a program, mint condition  
And a star beside my name  
Here's a picture of my brother  
As he left to join the army

She saved everything we gave her  
Every little scrap of paper  
And out lives are in these boxes  
While the woman who held us is gone  
But we go on, we grow

So, hold tight, mother, if you're up there  
I'll make you proud of everything I know  
Thank you, for everything I know


End file.
